Double Shadow
by puddingflaun
Summary: VOCALOID never meant to create twins. Len gives up his freedom for Rin, and must stay in the VOCALOID business- forever. But what happens when Len is hired to perform at Rin's school? All the balance is broken, along with Len. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! THE SONGS IN THIS ARE TOTALLY NOT MADE BY ME!**  
><strong>

*Len POV

I looked up ath the night sky, full of stars that seemed to taunt me with their freedom. From my window, I could only see so much of the ruined world. The dark, must cell that kept me caged became core tedious everyday. I tried to stifle my loneliness and pull through the pain, but I had never been apart from Rin that long before. Being twins, created in the same instant, our voices and heart beats matched each other perfectly, harmonizing in everything we did. I sighed and climbed down from the broad window frame, then walk over to my beside table. It was completely empty except for a small picture frame, propped up on a back leg; my only connection to my sister. I gently willed my robotic voice forward, a creation performing his task. Singing.

_"So peacefully  
>you're sleeping in profile to me<br>What kind of dream  
>are you seeing<em>_？__  
>I see a tear<br>sliding down your cheek  
>What kind of world<br>are you in__？  
><em>

_I've been nursing_  
><em>this feeling<em>  
><em>that I had for a moment<em>  
><em>you never knew.<br>_

_Last night, Good night_  
><em>Last night, Good night<em>  
><em>For the last night I lie<em>  
><em>Could I be with you?<br>_

_holding your hand  
>I lie next to you<br>and kiss you good night."  
><em>

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my neck and I fell to my knees, my voice turned off for the night. I grimaced and glared at my reflection in a cracked mirror. The disgusting metallic collar clenched tightly around my neck, hard enough that it would have killed a human. I pulled my hands to my chest and let out a silent wail. Without Rin, I was nothing.

*Narrator POV

Late in the afternoon, the sun almost reaching it's curtain call, two friends stayed up in a luxurious room together room together. Teal curtains flowed out from the french windows and blue pillows piled up on a feather bed. One teenage girl sat on a silver and teal chair, fixing the make-up on the dressing table in front of her, while the other paced on the other side of the room by a pile of fancy clothes.

"Hey, Miku!" Rin called, stopping her paces to turn and face her best friend.

"What, Rin?" Miku replied, tossing the words over her shoulder.

"Do you think he wonders about me?" Rin asked timidly and walked over to where Miku sat.

"How do I know?" Miku laughed then turned to face her friend. "You see him more than I do."

"Still..." Rin mumbled, then ran back to the clothes. "Which one should I wear?"

Miku smiled and got up, walking over to stand by Rin. She rummaged through the lace and silk until she found a yellow dress and held it up to Rin.

"This one should work!" Miku grinned, shoving the dress at Rin and prancing over to the dressing table to pull out a brush.

She gently began to brush through her knee length azure hair, letting the strands wind through her fingers. Still gleaming, Miku pulled her hair into a high ponytail, twisted it, and then pinned it to her head in a perfect bun, letting about a foot hang loose. Hair finished, she moved on to applying black eyeliner around her bright blue eyes and pink lip gloss to match her rosy gown.

Across the room, Rin undressed from her navy school uniform into the frilly yellow dress that Miku picked out for her, the spaghetti straps fitting nicely on her small frame and the lace ending just before her knees.

"How is it?" Rin asked nervously, her tensions rising. "Do you think it's too slutty? Or not fancy enough?"

Miku raised an eyebrow and fixed her skirts around her legs so that they flowed more evenly. "I think it's perfect for a first date. You can wear my topaz necklace and earings, it will bring out the blue in your eyes."

"Thanks, Miku." Rin smiled gratefully and skipped over to Miku's jewelry case to pull out the topaz.

Both girls, now ready and fizzing with anticipation, walked down the stairs and out the doors of Miku's mansion into the night.

"Welcome." A teenage boy with sleek blonde hair and brown eyes bowed to Rin and smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

"River!" Rin squealed and gave her boyfriend a hug. "I'm sorry I was late, I got caught up in traffic on the way over here."

River smiled smoothly and kissed Rin's hand. "All that matters is that you're here, with me."

Rin blushed, then yelped when Miku came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"How are you doing, Rin?" Miku smirked and looked up at River with hidden defiance. "Are you enjoying it here?"

Rin nodded and looked around at their school's grand hall, taking in all the golden and silver ribbons hung majestically around the staircases and pillars.

"It's very beautiful when it's decorated like this, I love gold." Rin said, pushing her hair behind her ears in a nervous habit.

Miku smiled warmly and patted her friends shoulder. "I hope you will enjoy tonight's entertainment as well. Have you ever heard of vocaloid?"

Rin blinked, a sudden shock sent through her. "Maybe on a whim, it sounds familiar. Would you kindly remind me?"

"It's from a company called Crypton, they create humanoid voice synthesizers. They're similar to robots, but they have many human characteristics and can eat, sleep, feel, and think. Most of all, though, they sing." Miku laughed lightly and blushed. "Very well, at that. There's one that I managed to get for tonight that I think will pique the interest of many. I'm surprised that you've never heard of them, they're very popular."

"Yes, I've heard that the number one right now is called 'CV03 Megurine Luka'." River peered at Miku earnestly and nodded. "There's also 'CV04 Kaito Shion', 'CV05 Gumi', 'CV06 Kamui Gakupo', 'CV07 Neru Akita' and 'CV08 Kasane Teto'. There are a couple others but I don't remember them because they never preform on TV."

"Oooh!" Rin crooned, her eyes sparkling. "That sounds wonderful! Which one did you manage to get?"

"The CV02, 'Len'." Miku said and then turned to look at the stage. "I should go and get things ready."

"I will see you later, then." Rin waved to her friend as she walked behind the golden curtains.

*Len POV

"Are you Len?" The girl asked, walking up to where I was sitting.

I looked up into her eyes and decided that she was an innocent human.

"Yes, I am." I stood up and stretched out a hand. "You are?"

"Miku Hatsune." The girl said, making my eyes widen. She took my hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded to her and smiled. So this was the legendary 'CV01 Miku Hatsune' that was released after creation. She was one of the lucky ones. It was said that her voice was powerful and beautiful, but she held too much personality for a Vocaloid. As if the rest of us didn't have feelings.

"It's my pleasure." I bowed and continued to smile. "What songs will you be expecting tonight?"

"Oh!" Miku clapped her hands together silently and pulled a small pink notepad out from her purse. "After consulting with others... we agreed on 'Fire Flower', 'Fortune Diver', 'Cantarella', and 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'."

I blinked and had to take a second to think. Fire Flower was a song that I muself had originally created for Rin, Cantarella was another song that revolved around me and Rin Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder still held Rin's voice at the beginning. This would be a unique concert.

"In that order?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Miku nodded seriously.

"As you wish." I smirked and tapped her shoulder as I walked over to the middle of the stage, the curtains still down.

On my will, music began to play through my head when I closed my eyes. I sifted through my database until I had found all the songs I needed and lined them up in order. I let them copy, then opened my eyes back up and smiled at Miku.

"Put this inside of the stereo equipment they gave you and tell me you are ready." I said, pulling out a small chip from the inside of my wrist and handing it to her. "All the music is on there. I will wait."

She nodded with shock and teetered off into the back music room to put in the chip. I smiled weakly and fixed back up my wrist. She had ordered me in my regular clothes, so I hadn't needed to dress up in any fancy way. I was grateful that there were no special needs, this would be easy. I would simply sing a few songs and go back to waiting in my cell for another customer.

"I wish they would go ahead and scrap me..." I sighed and rested my hands on my hips.

"Len!" I heard Miku call from behind the curtains. "We're starting after I give a speech for you, okay?"

"Yes, master."

*Narrator POV

Rin looked up at Miku as she stepped onto the stage in front of the curtains and spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone. We have a special guest with us tonight, and he will sing us a few songs before the night is over." Miku stepped over to the side of the stage, carrying the mircophone with her. A few people began to whisper anxiously. "Please welcome Vocaloid 'CV02, Len'!"

The curtains drew and a polite clap rose up in the crowd of people below the stage. A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped up to the front of the stage. He looked over the audience before bowing and opening his mouth to sing.

_"'I'm glad I could love you from the start'_

_I'll sing it to the sky!_

_Looking for a place where I could launch my dream, I left this place._

_I turned the power off when my phone vibrated_

_A burning fuse no one can stop._

_If the world were to end right now,_

_I would give up everything to be together with you forever._

_Like a Fire Flower I must not disappear!_

_Sparks scatter as my dream launches away_

_'It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start' I still cling to a lie!_

_Unfamiliar scenery, a forced smile- different than a colorful festival._

_'Do your best!' your voice sounds like a repeating answering machine._

_This fuse seems to be put out by tears._

_If the beginning of the universe was that kiss_

_Than the starry sky would be fragments of our mircales we scattered._

_Like a Fire Flower so that you can find them easily, I will my my dreams burst loudly!_

_'It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start'_

_I guess my lie has been found out._

_Being born up and being raised seperated us,_

_Appearance and shape difference us_

_Male and female mismatch us_

_Even so, if our hearts could be made into one...!_

_If our lives were sparklers,_

_even for a moment we would light up like sunflowers..._

_Like a Fire Flower one day the sky will shine with glory_

_So until that time, wait for me!_

_'I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start'_

_I'll sing it to the sky_!"

The Vocaloid looked out at the audience again as he finished his song, and his eyes met with Rin's. He held them there for several seconds, a mixture of fear and love filling his eyes. Rin blushed, but could not tear her eyes away. Finally the song ended and Len looked away, silently bowing to hide his shocked face. A huge cheer rose up in the crowd and Miku strode up beside Len with a bright smile.

"That was Fire Flower." Miku said. "The next song is Fortune Diver."

Another loud clap and Len rose for his next song. It started with a music box, then rose into full noise and the crowd yelled with delight. Len snapped his head up and sang with more will than he had since he last saw his little sister.

*Len POV

"Thank-you very much." I said to the crowd after I had finished my concert with 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'. "I have enjoyed singing for you!"

I smiled directly at Rin, then turned on heel and skipped off the stage, ignoring all the crowd's claps and cheers. Once the curtains drew shut, engulfing me in darkness, I clutched my chest and coughed.

It was getting worse.

I looked down at the dark floor and silently cursed fate. I had been singing too much lately, and my vocal chords were starting to tire.

"If it goes on like this..." I whispered worriedly, my fist still holding tightly to the fabric of my shirt. "I won't be able to sing..."

A clang made me snap my head up and drop my hand to my side, ignoring the pains in my metal heart. The lights flickered on and I saw Miku from across the stage.

"Len!" Miku exclaimed with a dazzling smile. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks." I forced a smile and bowed shakily.

"No, thank you!" Miku ran up to Len as he stood up. "Why don't you stay a while longer?"

My eyes widened and he blushed. "I'm sorry... I'd love too, but...I have another job..."

'This is the first time someone's ever asked me to stay!'

"Oh, is that so." Miku frowned, but quickly lit up again and shook my hand eagerly. "I will have to hire you again, your voice is amazing!"

"Thank-you, I will now take my leave." I passed by her without another word and walked out the back door of the stage into the school's ellaborate hallways.

Feeling cramped and somewhat dizzy, I made my way down the wall and burst through the front doors out into the cool night air. The stars swirled around in my hazy vision, and I felt heat rising in my chest.

"Len!" A sharp voice to my left pulled me to my senses. "Get over here!"

I looked painfully over at a black car waiting for me at the curb, and pretended not to be disgusted by the man standing by it.

"Yes, Gotoku." I bow and walk uneasily over to the car, where Gotoku holds open the back door for me.

The leather seats smelled of lemon and febreeze as I slid across them into the far corner of the black car. I breathed in the scent deeply and tried to distract myself from the throbbing pain in my head and chest. I thought that being in an air conditioned car would make me feel better, but instead gave me a feeling of nostalgic clautrophobia. I noticed Gotoku slam the door closed and sit down in the front seat, the small black device clipped to his ear throbbing slightly. After a couple of seconds of pointless nodding, he answered in a firm voice that didn't quite register. I was feeling very tired...

Very... tired...

*Narrator POV

Rin stood shakily and laughed, her hair pushed stubbornly behind her ears. Miku smiled with success and slipped into the crowd beside Rin and River.

"That was amazing!" Miku exclaimed to her friend. "Even though he's only a robot, he was very polite and his songs had so much emotion!"

"I was very impressed." River smirked at Miku, then looked down at Rin. "Did you like it, sweet heart?"

Rin blinked and nodded quickly. "It was wonderful! I'd never felt so exhilerated in my life!"

"I know right!" Miku hopped happily, then stopped and tilted her head to the side. "Something bothers me though..."

"Same here." River nodded curiously. "That second voice."

"Yeah, that! It was there in Cantarella and at the beginning of Butterfly!" Miku said and pointed to River. "So you noticed it too?"

"Yes, which made me remember." River continued. "CV01 was discontinued after she recorded a few songs before anyone could ever see her, and they say that CV02 wasn't just one Vocaloid, but two. There was Len, but also another one. No one knows what happened to her, but no one saw her. Just like the CV01."

"That's kind of creepy..." Miku looked down, her eyebrows furrowed. "It scares me to hink of what happened to the other two... I used to think that they were just programs, but now I think they really have emotions. Len seemed so polite, but he also looked troubled at the end before he left. I invited him to stay, but he kindly turned me down and then left with a look of discomfort on his face."

"How rude." River scoffed, making Miku and Rin snap up their heads in surprise. "He was probably tired of acting so nice in front of you and gave up when he was asked to stay. I knew something was off about him."

"River!" Miku yelled softly and crossed her arms. "Don't talk like that!"

"It's true." River said.

"I don't think so..." Rin zoned out while looking at the stage and mumbled. "I think it's somethink more... something deeper..."

Miku exchanged a glance with River and they shrugged before dragging Rin off to the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Len POV

A simple game of tag... not quite.

A simple, easy mission... you could say that.

A simple, quick assasination... technically.

A simple, stealthy kill... ugh.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't making things any better for myself. The concrete underneath me dug into my palms and knees, and the belt on my side held knives and guns that rubbed against my side. I looked down at the street from where I perched on top of a two story abandoned building and picked through the empty cars, trying to find a sign of life.

Suddenly a door slammed open to my left and I whipped my head around to see a round man in a black suit walk out the back door of a bar. Perfect, he was drunk. I slunk along the cold concrete to the far edge of the roof top while sizing up the man's body gaurds. Three in all, not including my target.

His name was unknown to me, the only information they gave was a picture sent into my database. He was labaeled as 'Target 68', as if I needed to know. As if reminding me how many people I've killed is going to make me any more precise in my killings.

I disgust myself.

My foot touched the edge of the building and I snapped out from my thoughts. The men were now almost directly below me, and I had perfect shots at evry one of them. I silently pulled a gun from my side and crouched up on the edge of the building. My aim was perfect and known well amongst the VOCALOID group, this should be easy...

Or so I thought.

Out of nowhere, my vision started to go hazy, and heat rushed up to block out my senses. I began to slouch over to one side, but I caught myself by reaching out and slapping my hands on the ground. The gun that was in my hands clanged loudly against the floor and I could faintly hear commotion below me. I tried to push myself up, but instead my arms simply collapsed beneath me and I fell to the floor.

For a few seconds, I struggled pointlessly against the wave of fatigue washing over me. But when the sharp pain in my chest returned, I gasped loudly and blacked out.

*Narrator POV

"Rin! Hey!"

She looked up at the door.

"Open up already, you've been in there for an hour!"

Rin blinked and sat up in the water, making the bubbles fan out across the tub. Steam clogged the bathroom and fogged up the huge mirror set against the wall across from the sink. The small girl in the bath tub sighed and heaved herself out, letting the water drip onto the teal mat.

"I'm going already!" Rin yelled back to her impatient friend waiting outside the door and pulled a towel down from the shelves to her left.

Miku huffed and began to pace beside the door, but kept silent. From inside the bathroom, Rin rubbed her blonde, matted hair until it was relatively dry and wrapped the towl around her thin body. She grabbed a comb on her way out and pulled open the door.

"Fianll- OMG!" Miku jumped back and waved her arms in front of her face. "Steam much, Rin?"

"Sorry." Rin mumbled and pushed past her friend to the dressing table where they had been just hours before.

The party had been amazing. The food was great, the music was great, River was great, and the special performance was absolutely fantastic. Rin had never experienced a VOCALOID performance before, and was astounded by Len's powerful voice.

But something still confused her.

"Have you decided what movie we're going to watch in that super long bath of yours?" Miku asked.

"Hmm... hmmm..." Rin combed through her hair and stared at her reflection. "Hmmm...!"

"If that's all you're going to say, I'll pick out one myself!"

"Huh?" Rin looked up as her friend walked out of the room, calling a 'good-bye' behind her.

Hair smooth and damp, Rin sighed and plopped down on Miku's feather bed, letting her thoughts sink into the mattress. She had never once before heard of VOCALOID, so why did it seem so nostalgic? Better yet she had never even seen Len before in her life, so why did she feel such a strange pull towrds him? She shook her head and rolled over. That wasn't it. It was more of a love... a desire... a crush? No, she didn't like him in that way. And then the voice in the songs that felt so... unnatural. So foreign. Out of place.

How come River and Miku didn't feel this way?

"I've got it!" Miku cried, bursting in through her double doors and prancing over to where Rin was slowly sitting up.

"What?"

"The movie of course, baka!" Miku rolled her eyes and held out a DVD in front of Rin. "Here, I'll put in the disk."

She popped open the case and pulled out a round DVD before tossing the case on the bed and moving over to the TV. Rin reached out and grabbed the DVD case, and let out a small squeak.

'The Strange Lolita.'

Rin shook her head as Miku turned out the lights and joined Rin on the bed. Across the room a huge TV had a commercial running.

"Isn't this one supposed to be really scary!" Rin wailed to her friend.

"Yah, something about a creepy lolita coming to be your little sister. Sounded good, and it got a whole bunch of reccommendations."

"Noooo!" Rin shook her head desperately.

"Come one, scaredy cat, I'll be here."

Rin cringed and turned back to the TV unwillingly as the film started.

*Len POV

I cringed and turned on my side, my eyes slowly taking in the light. A small whimper managed to escape from my lips as I felt a sudden pain burst sharply in my side. I turned to sit up, but ended up falling back to the floor. I gave up and looked around me at where I was. For a few moments, the bridge towering over me and the water that flowed by my ankles made me confused, but then the memories of the night before came rushing back.

_"I heard a noise from above!" deep voices from below me called out to each other, followed by loud footsteps climbing up the stairs by the side of the roof._

_I swore underneath my breath and forced myself to stand. Just as the first bodyguard's head appeared over the rooftop, I had jumped off the other side of the roof. But I had misjudged the height. I tucked for a landing far too early, and fell heavily on my side. I gasped and held my side for a few seconds- there was certaintly more than just one broken bone. The noises from above got louder, and I pushed myself from the floor painfully._

_Looking around, I found myself in a long alley filled with stray cats and piles of garbage. I muttered underneath my breath in digust, but managed to make my way through the trash and into a street. I paused to catch my breath and gazed wearily acroos the empty street._

_"The only way he could have gone is this way!" I whipped aroiund to see two bulky figures clambering through the alley._

_"I told, there was nowhere there!" A second voice yelled angrily._

_Panicked, I sprinted across the road and began running along the sidewalk, the huge river below me moving the opposite direction. Then I stoppped, my eye caught by a buge bridge stretching from one side of the river to the other. Underneath was a shadowed space, right by the river's edge. With one last glance behind me, I scrambled down the rassy hill to the bridge. _

I groaned and flopped back down into the wet grass, another headache racking my head.

"I have to call..."

Just as I finished my thought, a loud ring came from my pocket. I blinked and fished out my yellow cellphone.

'Kaito Shion', the cell read. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is it Kaito?"

"Yeah! What's up! Where are you?" His gentle, familiar voice made my head sooth to a throb.

"Well..." I looked around me and winced. "Under a bridge..."

"Great."

"Sorry! While stalking my last assignment, I got a heat flash and my gun hit the floor. Really loud. I kinda fell of the roof and broke something..."

"Len! Why didn't you call me!"

"Sorry, Kaito! I passed out under this bridge thing before I could call you... I lost them, and they never saw me, so it's okay."

"It's not okay, baka!" I flinched away from the phone. "You're hurt! I'll come get you, so give me some sort of clue where you are."

"Umm... there's a river... and... a convienence store?"

I heard him slap him palm to his face.

"You are such a pain..."

"...Sorry."

He sighed and I heard him walking somewhere.

"Well..." I stood up with a whimper and tried to look around the concrete wall of the bridge at the street above. "Um... I can see the tops of some buildings... they're FamilyMart, a 100 yen store, and a Hayate Sushi place. Oh! A street name!"

"Really? And?"

"Um... Stone Bridge."

"Great! I'm coming right now."

He hung up and I sighed, my arm dropping to my side as I leaned heavily against the bridge. Cold seeped into my legs through my feet, now soaked with water. I shivered and pressed my arms harder against my side, hugging my torso desperately. The heat was coming back.

"Len!" I heard an out of breath voice call from the street above. "Leeen!"

I smiled and closed my eyes gratefully. "I'm over here, Kaito!"

The tall bluenette scrambled down the wet hill, relief clearly showing on his face when he spotted Len.

"Troublesome child, come on." Kaito smiled and put a hand on the stone next to Len's head.

"Thanks for coming, Kaito."

He shrugged and carefully lifted Len up into his arms bridal style. LEn squeaked and cringed, but then relaxed into his best friend's chest.

"Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

*Len POV

I laid in a white bed, looking for patterns in the ceiling above me. The horrible reek of medicine lingered in the air, making me want to rip off the stupid IVs attached to my arm and escape to the fresh outside air.

But, of course, that was impossible.

The director had come in earlier that day. It was not fun. He scolded- no, _lectured_ me on my faults, saying how I was careless, didn't kill the target, failed a mission, got myself hurt, inconvienced Gakupo by making him have to go and finish up the job, made the company worry, blah blah blah.

And he already had another mission for me.

I was out for three days after Kaito saved me, giving the scientists from our corporation time to work on me. The problems in my systems were apparantly 'worked out', but the headaches still hadn't left. By three o'clock in the afternoon (it was two at the time) I would be released from the hospital and sent on my next job.

What my next job was, I didn't know. No idea W-H-A-T-S-O-E-V-E-R. So I sat, waiting until three when I would be released from this hell hole and given my mission.

Sigh.

* * *

><p>"Len-san, it's time for you to go." a nurse in a white uniform clacked up to me in her high heels and I smiled.<p>

"Thanks!"

She gave me a pure smirk and spun off to who-knows-where, leaving me alone in the room. I looked down to see that I had been unhooked from the machine while I was asleep, allowing me to slide out of the bed with ease. I tested my legs on the ground and found that they were stable, well, not as much as I would want them to be, but stable.

The cold floor masked the sound of my steps as I walked to the open door of my hospital room and walked down the hallway to the lobby. A couple of people looked up in surprise as I walked out from the double doors in my blue hospital gown and bare feet, but no one commented. Luckily, they couldn't tell who I was. I scanned the people waiting for a check-up and noticed someone standing in the back, clad in black with sunglasses perched on his nose.

Gotoku.

I silently walked over to him, a frown on my face. He looked up from the floor as I came near and grunted a hello.

"Hello, Gotoku." I bowed politely then gave a forced smile. "My mission?"

"Outside, this place isn't safe." He said with a gavelly voice, then looked me over and smirked. "Seems that we need to get you some clothes as well."

I blushed and stared at the floor. He chuckled and held out and arm, motioning for me to go ahead of him. I nodded and walked out of the god foresaken building, a sigh escaping my lips as I breathed in fresh air. Gotoku nudged me towards a sleek black car parked by the side of the road. The hard concrete carressed my feet as I rushed over to the car, eager to change out of the flimsy blue fabric covering my body.

Gotoku opened the door to the back seat for me and I slid in, noticing the box beside me. I looked up at him questioningly and he merely pointed to it and said 'clothes'. Gratitude swelled up inside of me and I gave him a true smile before he closed the door.

I unwrapped the package carefully and looked inside, the contents making me gasp happily. There was a completely bacl outfit, black shorts (REALLY SHORT) with a fabric chain and a piano belt, a black tank top with a white music note over the heart, and black fingerless gloves that went up past my elbows.

"Thank-you, Gotoku!" I said happily, drawing out another grunt from the man in the front seat.

I hate Gotoku, yet he was the closest human to me. Kaito and Gakupo were me best friends, and we often hung out with the other Vocaloids, but no humans seemed to stay beside us. Gotoku had been my chaperone and care taker for three years. I hated him because he gave me the stupid missions that ruined my life, but I had a strange draw to him.

He was almost like a father to me. A mysterious human who never seemed to give me any affection, yet looked after me carefully and made sure that all my requirements for life were met.

Maybe I liked him more than I allowed myself to.

Maybe he...

I shook my head and pulled out the clothes.

"Gotoku?" I asked looking up.

He grunted in reply and I laughed under my breath before continuing.

"What's my mission?"

"..." I waited for a few seconds before he answered. "You have to track down and get rid of a famous rapist known as the 'Traceless Killer'. There have been five reported murders, and three girls have gone missing. It's been two months since the first girl was found dead and no one has lived to tell us any clues on what he looks like. He's a pro."

"Oh." I blinked and looked back down at my hands. "I get to help some one."

A small smile crept it's way onto my face and I pulled off my blue gown.

'I get to do something good for once.'

*Rin POV

After being scared out of my wits from that stupid movie Miku forced me to watch, I fell asleep while the credits were still scrolling down the screen. Somehow I remember Miku pulling a blanket over me and turning off the television. We had had lots of ice cream, so my mouth still tasted sweet as I drifted off into a dream.

So how did I get here?

My mouth felt dry and tasted of bile and I could feel concrete underneath me. I sat up drowsily and put a hand to my head, trying to make sense of the scene around me with foggy eyes.

I blinked and had a retake.

A church?

I shook my head and looked around again, but the gray walls towering above me stayed the same. When I tried to stand, I felt pressure on my legs and fell to the floor again with a gasp. I looked down and saw that my ankles were tied together with rope. I raised my right hand and saw that It was tied with rope as well, but the rope's end was tied to a pew a few feet away like a leash.

As fear began to boil inside of me, I pulled at the ropes around my legs to no success. After I stared at the rope for a few seconds, then noticed how the ends of the rope were glued together. My eyes widened and I turned to look at my hand, where the rope was glued as well. About that time I noticed my body shaking from cold.

I looked around for something to cut the ropes, but found only bibles underneath the pews. I whimpered, panic starting to take over my instincts. I opened my mouth to call for help, but a hand suddenly wrapped around my mouth, muffling my scream. Blood pulsed in my ears and a stranger's breath ruffled my hair.

"Don't move, sweetheart." A greasy voce whispered in my ear. "We're going to have lots of fun."

Time froze, and my heart felt as though it would break. His other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to where he kneeled behind me. I turned my face and my eyes immidiately met with his. They were deep, with insanity and sadism dancing around the rims. Another scream tried to burst out into the open, but he simply pressed his hand harder to my mouth.

"Now, we can't have that." He pulled his arm away from my waist, but brought it back a few seconds later with a knife.

I felt something hot run down my face, dripping onto my nightgown and soaking the fabric in. Tears. He pushed the blade against my neck and grinned.

"I will now let go of your mouth, but if you scream, I will not hesitate to slice through your throat."

I nodded quickly and he took his hand away from my mouth. The moment he did, I took a huge gasp and sobbed quietly.

"What do you want? If it's money, my parents have more than enough!" I whimpered softly.

He laughed, his reeking breath filling my mouth.

"I think you are mistaken, dear girl." He said, pressing down the blade and letting a bead of blood drip onto my collarbone. "Where have you been these last two months?"

My eyes widened, finally realizing who I was with.

The Traceless Killer.

"No, no no no NO!" I cried. "Please let me go!"

He simply laughed harder and shook his head.

"Welcome to the place where you will die, Rin Kagamine."

A strangled scream filled the church and a bird flew from a rusted telephone wire just outside.

*LEN POV

I whipped up my head and looked out the window at the ghost town we were driving through.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Gotoku.

"Hmm?" He looked into the mirror above him at me.

"It sounded like a girl's scream..." I trailed off and tilted my head to the side.

I shrugged and rested my chin on my hand, staring a beautiful gray church as we paused at a stop sign. Suddenly another familiar screech filled the air, making Gotoku turn his head in surprise.

"Stop!" I cried and flung the door open, racing across the dead lawn of the church in my new boots.

'Whoever you are, please hold on!'

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: <strong>OMFG I'M GONNA GET RAPED!

**Len: **Don't worry, I will save you!

**(Awkward silence...)**

**PuddingFlaun: **uhh...

**Len: **Right? RIGHT?

**PuddingFlaun:** I do not own VOCALOID! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

*Len POV

I wrenched open the double doors to the church and ran inside as quickly as possible.

"Is everything alri-!" I stopped midsentence and froze on the spot, my eyes widening with shock.

"Help!" A small, shrill voice screamed from the floor.

Rin.

MY Rin.

She had the first two buttons of her nightgown undone, and tears streamed down her face. Behind her on his knees was a middle aged man, holding a knife against my precious sister's throat. Why was she here?

"Rin!" I gasped and took a step forward.

"STOP!" the man yelled with a voice swollen with insanity.

I cringed, but didn't move. We all waited for a few seconds, unspoken threats flashing between our eyes. The man tightened his grip around Rin's waist and she glanced down before squinting up at my figure, blocked out by the light flooding in through the doorway.

"Who?" Rin whispered quietly, confusion in her eyes. "Why?"

"Rin..."

"How do you know-" Rin was cut off with a squeak.

"SHUT-UP!" The man pressed the blade harder and she cried out with pain.

"Don't touch her, filth!" I screamed at his disgusting face.

The man blinked in surprise and sightly released the pressure from Rin's neck. At the same moment that he opened his mouth, Gotoku burst in through the doorway and yelled at me in anger.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The man on the floor looked up with shock and broke his concentration for just a second, but that was all that I needed.

In that one second, had both of the sleek black guns from my belt pressed against the bastard's neck and side.

Just one second.

"Don't you dare move." I hissed into his ear.

He stuttered for a few seconds, looking back and forth from where I had just been standing to the guns against his body.

"H-how? What?" He gasped, dropping the knife to the floor with a loud clang.

"That's a good boy, now let go of the girl and STAND. UP." I ordered.

The man slowly let go of my sister, who fell to the floor sobbing. I shoved the gun against his skull harder until he shakily extended his legs and stood up.

"Vey, veeery good." I continued to whisper, malice sneaking it's way into my voice. "So why don't you tell me who you-"

I stopped midsentence and gasped with realization. Suddenly fury burned through me and I jammed the guns in harder.

"You bastard!" I yelled and Gotoku snapped his head up from Rin to me with surprise. "You were going to rape Rin just now, weren't you, 'Traceless Killer'?"

He chuckled loudly and turned to look at me, his eyes wide with sadism.

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

I smirked and the smile was instantly wiped off the serial killer's face.

"You seem so happy, Mr. Murderer, but that's good news to me." I released the gun from his side, but kept the one to his head where it was. "You see, I was just on my way of going to find you, dear friend."

My finger pressed lightly on the trigger and Rin looked up at us in fear just before I pulled the trigger.

"To kill you."

*Rin POV

The loud gunshot rang across the church and my eyes widened. Thick red blood splattered over my savior's face and clothes, and drenched the man who was going to rape me.

Red. Blood. Everywhere. _Blood._

I screamed and clutched my hands to my head, but couldn't look away as the man's body crumpled to the floor. His eyes were still open. Still open...

"No! Oh my god you KILLED HIM!" I screamed.

The short figure behind the carcass flinched and dropped his arms to his side limply.

"Rin..." he whispered and stepped over the body towards me.

"No! NO! Don't come near me, MURDERER!"

He stopped in the middle on crouching down next to me and I finally saw his eyes.

Pure blue, and filled with pain.

He straightened back up into the shadows and I could no loner make out any of his pysical features. It was better that way. I felt a hand on my shoulder and yelped, whipping around to face a man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Who- who are you?" I whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"..." the man turned his head away from my and then lifted it to look at the killer behind me.

Killer.

"What should we do?"

"... She obviously doesn't want me to come near her..." the _murderer'_s voice cracked. "So..."

The man in the sunglasses nodded and I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you going to do..." I trailed off at a sharp pain in my side. "What?"

I squirmed, but a warm feeling washed over me. And some how, I felt relaxed, tired... I tried to keep my eyes open, but unwillingly drifted off to sleep as my mind went black.


End file.
